Peter "Wolf" Sanderson
Appearances: Jagged Alliance, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games, Jagged Alliance 2, Jagged Alliance 2: Unfinished Business, Jagged Alliance 2: Wildfire, Jagged Alliance: Back in Action. A mercenary in the Jagged Alliance series, available from A.I.M. Biography "Appropriately known as "Wolf", Peter Sanderson has been tracking down the enemy and acquiring a well-rounded knowledge of all mercenary disciplines as a member of A.I.M. over the past four years. His reputation is that of a proven professional." - A.I.M. Dossier, Jagged Alliance "Peter Sanderson just returned from a six-month absence. He booked off on personal leave to take an intensive physical training program and various other courses to top-off his status as a jack-of-all-trades. Having lost over forty pounds, he's in the best shape he has ever been in and A.I.M., as a result, has gladly renewed his membership. Additional info: When not on assignment, Sanderson instructs a Wolverine Civil Defense unit during the evenings." ''- A.I.M. Dossier, Jagged Alliance 2 Additional Info *Just a solid guy to have around. For his price tag and skill set he's a great addition to almost any team. Wolf does prefer the life of a loner though, and will do better if no other merc is close by. Equipment *Beretta 92F *9 mm *Combat Knife *Kevlar Vest *1st Aid Kit *4-pocket Assault Vest *Radio Jagged Alliance 2 *SPAS-15 *2 x 12 Gauge *3 x 12 Gauge BS *First Aid Kit *Tool Kit *Steel Helmet *Kevlar Vest Back In Action *M870 *Tool Kit *Defuse Kit *Shirt (Brown) *Jeans *Bandage *C4 with Timer *12 Gauge *Military Boots (Brown) Skills *Teaching *Night Ops v1.13 *Teaching *Night Ops *Bodybuilding Quotes Jagged Alliance and Deadly Games *"I'll be there in the morning, and then we'll see what that madman is made of!" - hiring'' *''"I could toast this unfriendly without any trouble." - spotted a unaware enemy'' *''"Hiring me would be a smart choice. And that's my objective opinion." - On call'' *''"That Gus Tarballs is one military hard-nose, isn't he?" - On call'' *''"That fast talker must have started nipping early in the morning again. He just about gave away the stuff." - Successfully haggle the price'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"Nobody does anything like I do." - on call'' *''"What kinda timeframe did ya have in mind?", "Can't wait to get there!" - hiring'' *''"This is Wolf. You'll have to talk to my machine." - answering machine'' *''"Hold up, hold up! That does not look too convincing to me. Dangerous, but not convincing." - trap detected'' *''"Lovely! Just, freaking lovely!" - gory death/rotting corpse'' *''"That's all of them. Nothing left here but funerals." - sector clear'' * "What's this?" when finding item * "Got something here" when finding item * "Now you're like your sex life: cold, dead and lying in the bed you made." after killing Doreen Harrows Relationships Likes * Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman * Rudy "Lynx" Roberts Liked by * Jim "Cougar" Wallace * Cynthia "Fox" Guzzman * Steve "Grizzly" Bornell Dislikes * Tim "Numb" Sutton * Murray "Pops" McGillicutty Disliked by *None Notes *A well-rounded jack-of-all-trades, calling Wolf the "Mario" of A.I.M. would not be a stretch. *Wolf is a well-liked mercenary and seems to be quite the teamplayer. *Also appears to have a relationship with Fox which is on more-than-friendly terms. *He also has a good working relationship with Lynx. *Wolf is voiced by Voice Director Shaun Lyng, along with Bill "Razor" Lamont. de:Peter "Wolf" Sanderson Category:Characters Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries Category:A.I.M.